


Letters from Emily

by Dravni



Series: The Healer and the Squib [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Divorce, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely one-sided correspondence from Emily Lestrade to her father, Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sept 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work elaborates the relationship Emily has with her father.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Not beta'd or brit- picked.

1 September

Dear Daddy, 

I'm sending you this letter to let you know I got here safe. 

Hogwarts is so big, I'm afraid of getting lost. And kind of scary, but maybe because it's night.

Something weird happened when I was getting sorted. They put the Sorting Hat on me, it talked to me in my head. It said," Lestrange, Lestrange, Lestrange's have been in Slytherin for hundreds of years so you shall go to..."

And then it shouted in the room,"Gryffindor"!

Daddy, who's Lestrange?

Tell Mum I love her, and not to be sad I'm here.

Love,  
Emily


	2. Sept 12

12 September

 

Hi Daddy,

 

I hope you and Mummy are doing good. Classes here are hard, but I promise to study alot. I like Herbology. Professor Longbottom is cute.

 

I got your letter, and wanted to let you know I still love you, even though you kind of lied to me. You always taught me to be brave, no matter what, so I don't understand why you couldn't tell me about your family. I looked them up in the library, and they sound like jerks. But they were the jerks, not you. If anyone asks me about them, I'm not going to lie.  But I know why you did.  You were embarrassed, but you shouldn't be.  You are my brave, kind daddy, and  will always be.

 

Love,

Emily

 

 


	3. September 27

27 September

 

Dear Daddy,

 

I know I promised to write every week, so I'm sorry this is so late. It just makes me so sad Mum hasn't written to me yet.  Is she mad at me? What did I do wrong? Does she still love me?

 

Also, some kids from Slytherin were teasing me about you being a Squib, and how weird it must be for you, that your daughter is a witch.  Then they started to call me half-blood until Teddy, a kid in second year, made them stop.  Teddy is so brave.  His parents died, and his godfather is Harry Potter.  Oh, and his hair changes colour with his mood.  It's so cool.

 

I love you and tell Mum I love her too,

Emily

 


	4. October 3

3 October

 

Dear Daddy,

 

Mum wrote to me.  She said she had to move out of the flat to think things over.  Are you separating?  Are you getting divorced?  I know she was mad that I came here.  If that's the reason she left, I'll leave Hogwarts.  I love you both so much, I would do anything.  And I want Mum to stop being angry with me.  I want it just like the way it was.

 

Please don't get divorced.

 

Love,

Emily

 


	5. October 11

11 October

 

Dear Daddy,

 

I read you letter.  It's hard not to blame myself.  If I wasn't born like this, Mum wouldn't have left.  I know you said you're trying to work things out, but I don't think Mum is.  I'm just so sad all the time, and I can't think in class.  I got 40 points off of Gryffindor this past week, and a few of the kids are mad at me.

 

Teddy has been listening to me talk, and says things could be worse.  And he's right.  His parents died, but I still have you.It doesn't stop me from being sad, but I know you still love me.

 

I'll do better in class, I promise.  And there's a Quidditch game on Saturday that I'm looking forward to.  I've never seen one before, and it's the only thing everyone is talking about this week.

 

Love,

Emily


	6. October 17

17th October

 

Dear Daddy, 

 

How come you never told me about Quidditch?  It's the best game ever!  The match was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  It lasted 5 hours and Hufflepuff won.  I'm reading up on it in the library.  I may want to try out for our team next year.  Can I?

 

School is okay.  I'm doing really good in Herbology, but my Defense Againt Dark Arts needs more work.  I'm studying like mad, and will bring up my grade.  It's really hard, though.

 

~~I'm not going to ask about Mum.~~

~~  
~~Hope you are doing well.  You should make friends with that wizard you just met, John wasn't it?  It sounds like he needs someone normal in his life, with Sherlock being ,well, Sherlock.  Just saying.

 

Love,

Emily


	7. November 17

17 November

 

Dear Daddy, 

 

First of all,  thank you for the birthday gift.  Everybody, except the muggle-born students, keep looking at my Kindle.  I just don't know how I'm going to keep it charged, since we don't use electricity here.  Maybe I can be prudent using it, and sent it to you to be charged.  Let me know if this is okay.

 

School is good.  I'm making more friends, and am doing good in my studies.  My grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts(DADA) has improved, and we had a guest speaker for a week.  All first years do.  It was Harry Potter.  He seemed normal enough, not what you would expect a hero to act.  He's Teddy's godfather, the closest thing he ever had to a father, so I'll be nice to him. 

 

Of course I understand about not being able to come home for Christmas.  You and Mum need some time to yourselves to patch things up.  Just say hi to Gram and Pop-pop for me.  Good luck.  Mum hasn't written lately, just that once.

 

Love,

Emily


End file.
